


Daring to love (or how Game of Thrones should end)

by Gala95



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala95/pseuds/Gala95
Summary: "Así que Jaime Lannister no tuvo más remedio que contentarse con su conversación y suplicarle a su mano de carne, ya que la otra no escuchaba, que se resignara a la vida de trabajo en el campo. Que olvidara el tacto suave de la ciudad y sus manjares, que lo olvidara todo. Pues él ya había tenido su momento de amar y conquistar, y ahora le tocaba perder."Tras la derrota de la Reina Arpía, Daenerys Targaryen y Jon Snow ocupan el Trono de Hierro, dispuestos a construir una utopía sobre los Siete Reinos. Sin embargo, en el gran esquema de las cosas no ha de aparecer Jaime Lannister, que es desterrado a los páramos de Invernalia... Hasta que una figura emerge entre la niebla del alba.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clara_Mildaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Mildaw/gifts).



> Damas y caballeros del jurado, les ruego que tengan en cuenta mi escaso conocimiento acerca de los Siete Reinos, y que por consiguiente perdonen las más que probables inexactitudes y barbaridades contenidas en el presente escrito. En mi defensa diré que fue concebido con la esperanza de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de una amiga.

Son tiempos de paz, o al menos eso es lo que la reina en el Trono de Hierro Daenerys Targaryen y su consorte Jon Snow se susurran, el uno al otro, en el lecho, mientras las almas impías aprovechan el manto de invisibilidad de la noche para conspirar contra toda luz. Pero su unión es fuerte, las pieles de él y los dragones de ella, hielo y fuego, y el sentido de la justicia de ambos, que fue el lazo conyugal que los hizo encontrarse, cuando ella acababa de desembarcar en Poniente y él desvió momentáneamente su atención de la guerra contra Cersei Lannister hacia sus cabellos blancos, su piel suave, su mente despejada y en mar abierto. Una primavera bastó para comprender que compartían un mismo cielo, un mismo destino, y confesarlo en un altar, antes de partir para derrocar a la que ya se conoce en los libros como la Reina Arpía.   
Él jamás olvidará su cuerpo inerte en la escalinata del septo reconstruido, la sangre descendiendo a su encuentro para decirle “he aquí tu venganza, bastardo, ahora ve y entrégasela a la asesina de reyes a la que llamas hermana”. Esa misma tarde su esposa ocupó el trono de la muerte y la podredumbre, pues eso era lo único que él vio en aquellos que se habían creído poderosos en él, pobres ilusos, y Tyrion Lannister fue nombrado Mano de la Reina.   
“Es un buen hombre”, le había dicho ella, acariciando sus rizos azabache, “y quiere lo mismo que nosotros, Jon: un mundo bueno y justo, sin guerras, libre”. Bien sabían ambos que se trataba de una utopía, y aun así había en su interior una fuerza inquebrantable que habría de morir antes de darse por vencida. “¿Y qué hay de su hermano?”, preguntó él, alejándose de la tentación que era la mano de ella. Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes. Su apodo no lo convertía en el mejor candidato para librarse de la ejecución, desde luego. “Sí, Tyrion me advirtió de que acabarías mencionándolo”, suspiró ella, al borde de una sonrisa. “No irás a decirme que él también es un buen hombre, ¿verdad?” atacó él, dándole la espalda a la que estaba a punto de ser su reina, y sirviéndose una copa de vino. “No, pero tampoco es un hombre que merezca la muerte”, ella se acercó a su espalda, la recorrió con sus dedos, “defendió a su hermana por amor, pero en sus ojos pude ver que nos había estado esperando desde que ella destruyó a media ciudad para coronarse”. Él se volvió, “crees que puedes ver más allá de las entrañas, pero él y su familia hicieron miserable a la mía y esos ojos suyos de los que hablas no hacen más que regodearse y burlarse de mí, y eso es algo que no pienso tolerar”, y abandonó la alcoba tras tirar la copa de vino contra la pared.   
Siete días y siete eternas noches de distanciamiento fueron el precio a pagar por aquel desacuerdo, hasta que finalmente Jon accedió al exilio de la capital del Matarreyes, y Daenerys lo recibió de nuevo dejando escapar dos lágrimas de felicidad. Si todas las argucias y conspiraciones contra ella no lograban sentenciarla, entonces el amor lo haría.  
Y así fue como Jaime Lannister, tras verse de nuevo en una celda, harapiento y sin espada, inició su camino hacia una vida en los remotos páramos de Invernalia, ahora gobernada con la determinación del que ha sufrido de Sansa Stark, que gustosa aceptó a su hermana Arya como una joven Jefa de la Guardia. El viaje duró un mes, en el que el que se creía el mejor espadachín de Poniente antes de perder su mano derecha, pudo observar cómo el calor reconfortante del Sol fue dejando paso a la lluvia infatigable, al frío que no perdona. Recuerdos atormentaron su mente de una travesía similar, aunque en sentido contrario. También en otra compañía. Y por fin llegó, una granja que apenas pudo distinguir debido a la densa niebla del amanecer. Un nuevo calabozo, pues el señor Vane, tal y como le indicó el dueño de la propiedad, “no le quitará un ojo de encima”. Era de su misma edad, pero el doble de corpulento y de inteligente.  
Así que Jaime Lannister no tuvo más remedio que contentarse con su conversación y suplicarle a su mano de carne, ya que la otra no escuchaba, que se resignara a la vida de trabajo en el campo. Que olvidara el tacto suave de la ciudad y sus manjares, que lo olvidara todo. Pues él ya había tenido su momento de amar y conquistar, y ahora le tocaba perder.

 

El primer canto desgarrado del gallo lo encontró despierto. Se incorporó en silencio, sin desperezarse, pues nuevamente el sueño no había sido capaz de anidar en su cuerpo aquella noche. Y, sin embargo, parecía una criatura adaptada a la perfección a su nuevo entorno. Se aproximó también en silencio a la parte de la cabaña que hacía las veces de cocina y se preparó el desayuno, basado en las sobras de la noche anterior: leche, algo de cecina y algo de pan. El señor Vane no tardó en unirse al festín, y sus labios sólo se abrieron para engullir en un instante su ración. Fuera, bostezaba un nuevo día de trabajo.  
Era mediados de marzo, lo que significaba que el frío había suavizado sus latigazos, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir el escozor de las heridas. A veces las manos tropezaban con un brote verde, torcido y salvaje, pero había de ser eliminado para que no estorbara el crecimiento recto y puro de patatas, lechugas y cebollas. Eliminado, al igual que Jaime lo fue, al igual que su hermana lo fue, por una causa superior. Tales eran los pensamientos del exiliado mientras trabajaba la tierra y apartaba de ella hierbajos e insectos, y tales fueron los pensamientos interrumpidos al escuchar, a lo lejos, el galopar de caballos. Elevó la vista sin pensar en la severidad del señor Vane y vio a una comitiva de cinco hombres sobre corceles negros acercarse a la granja. No tardó mucho en rectificar: eran cuatro hombres y una mujer. Y él conocía a aquella mujer.   
“Brienne…”, susurró, su mente aún confusa ante el coro de voces, a lo que el señor Vane contestó con un empujón y un seco “A trabajar”.

 

Aquel lugar parecía estar construido con el único propósito de matar el espíritu y hacer que hasta el más rebelde cayera de rodillas, aun sabiendo de lo absurdo de cualquiera que fuese la razón del castigo. Al desmontar de su caballo junto a dos de sus hombres frente a la inhóspita granja, Lady Brienne de Tarth deseó no llegar demasiado tarde. Salió a recibirla un hombre al cual empezaban a atacar ya los años, pero cuya malicia parecía haberse atrincherado para siempre en los ojos marrones como la tierra. Andaba quejándose, vivía quejándose, pero Brienne estaba acostumbrada a los insultos. Ahora eran únicamente viento del Norte.  
-Buenos días, señor. Soy Lady Brienne de Tarth. ¿Es usted el señor Guthrie? -anunció ella, empleando su voz diplomática y serena.  
-El mismo -respondió él, sin reverencia, sin interés por la educación, impaciente.  
-¿Vive aquí Sir Jaime Lannister? -preguntó, aunque ella ya conocía la respuesta. Antes de partir a su encuentro y al aproximarse a la propiedad, cuando divisó su figura en los campos de cultivo. No portaba armadura alguna, tampoco montaba un caballo blanco ni era seguido por ningún ejército y, sin embargo, cómo no diferenciarle de entre el resto del mundo.  
-Bueno, ya no es Sir -la sonrisa ahogada en maldad no tardó en aflorar y el cuerpo de ella se tensó-, pero sí. Allí está, trabajando con el señor Vane.  
-¿Podría hablar con él?  
El pobre diablo la miró de arriba abajo y vio que, aunque mujer, nada podía hacer contra aquel monte de curvas ocultas bajo el metal de la armadura. Detrás aguardaban, además, cuatro hombres igualmente preparados para cualquier imprevisto. Así que contestó:  
-Supongo que no me deja otra opción.  
La guió hacia los campos de cultivo, bordeando la casa, la cabaña adyacente y el establo de cabras y ovejas. Pero Jaime no volvió a elevar la vista hasta que ella y su patrón estuvieron a su lado. Sólo entonces fue capaz de reunir la fuerza suficiente para hacer frente a la vergüenza que suponía un reencuentro con Brienne, siendo aquellas las circunstancias.  
-Señor Vane -rabió el dueño de la finca-, dejemos que la señora hable con este en privado.  
Y se alejaron los dos torturadores, la arma de uno el silencio y la del otro, las palabras llenas de odio, y Jaime logró superar la tentación de mirar a la tierra sin brotes salvajes, porque se perdió en el mar claro de los ojos de ella, brillantes de júbilo.  
-Brienne… -dejó que el nombre de ella escapara de su ser en un suspiro de alivio, como si llevara esperándola desde el primer amanecer.  
Fue un instante que tan sólo un alma sumamente observadora habría sabido saborear. El corazón de ella, henchido de alegría, palpitando desbocado, sin saber cómo actuar, qué decir y el de él, dormido a causa de la soledad, parecía haber despertado al reconocer al rostro amigo. Antes de que las palabras pudieran salvar o hundir en el fondo del océano aquel mágico reencuentro, hubo un momento de felicidad, de pureza.  
-Sir Jaime -respondió ella. Intentó emplear de nuevo esa voz ensayada para los grandes actos, pero ésta había huido, quedando una hecha de nerviosismo y quiebros.  
Y, como si fuera un vals que todos en aquella maldita granja bailasen, él corrigió:  
-Bueno -intentó sonreír, pero sólo la comisura izquierda de sus labios acató la orden-, ya no soy Sir, como habrás podido observar.  
-Para mí usted sigue siendo un caballero y un excelente espadachín -Brienne no iba a dejar que el odio auto infligido le ganara la partida de nuevo y le arrebatara a aquel ser excepcional-. Así que, por lo que a mí respecta, sigue siendo Sir.  
¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué movimiento podía emprender Jaime? La partida de ajedrez había comenzado sin él percatarse siquiera, y ella ya había derribado a su alfil, terco y pesimista. No sólo era capaz de desarmarlo con la espada, sino también con palabras, y es bien sabido que éstas son más certeras. Se decantó por ondear la bandera blanca:  
-Me alegra verte, Brienne -y ésta vez sí floreció una sonrisa. Sin ayuda, sin artificios.  
-A mí también me alegra verle.   
Turno para la señorita, que había comenzado a temblar bajo la armadura. Aquella conversación estaba escrupulosamente escrita en su mente desde que la idea de buscar a Jaime Lannister nació en una tarde de otoño, tiempo atrás. Líneas de ingenio, elegancia y amor velado. Y ahora, sin embargo, alguien había quemado el pergamino y no quedaba nada, salvo ella, su cuerpo imponente, sus labios prietos y su mirada presa del pánico. Se decantó por la verdad, simple y escueta:  
-Mi padre murió hace un año.  
-Vaya, lo siento -respondió el, en un principio sorprendido por el cambio inesperado de rumbo de la partida.   
-Gracias -de pronto, Brienne cayó en la trampa habitual de sentirse tonta. Su brusquedad denotaba el deseo de terminar con aquella conversación cuanto antes, cuando sus intenciones no podían ser más contrarias. “Demasiado tarde, niña estúpida”, se castigó, “ahora has de decirlo, dilo”-. El caso es que, al ser yo su única heredera, ahora soy Señora de Tarth.  
-¡Eso es maravilloso! -lo exclamó inmediatamente, una felicitación libre de la envidia y el veneno de los que había sido testigo en Desembarco del Rey. En aquellos tiempos de falsedad, junto a la reina de la ponzoña-. Debe de ser un honor.  
-Sí, pero también una gran responsabilidad -ella, la personificación de la honradez.  
-Por supuesto -él, admirándola por ello.  
De nuevo, un punto muerto. De pronto, un destello en los ojos de él, la señal de un Rey indefenso, preparado para sucumbir. Ella inspiró el aroma de la tierra, tomó su fuerza; era el momento de atacar:  
-Sir Jaime, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque recientemente ha fallecido el Jefe de la Guardia que sirvió a mi padre, y me preguntaba si usted estaría dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.  
Y sonó un gong en aquel paraje inhóspito. Era una proposición del todo inesperada, él no sabía qué palabra articular, pero pensándolo bien, ¿qué otra justificación había para tal deliciosa visita? En un instante, los cielos se abrieron, de la tierra emergió vida, vida que penetró en el cuerpo de Jaime y que recorrió hasta el último recoveco. Visualizó su espada, de nuevo en su mano de carne, la que aún atendía a razones. Sintió el peso de la armadura sobre sus huesos, ahora menudos debido a la desnutrición. Y su copa jamás estaría vacía, pues ella sería su vino.  
Pero en un instante, los cielos volvieron a cerrarse, retumbaron truenos, alguien segó la vida de la tierra. De nuevo, aquel maldito vals:  
-Brienne… -comenzó a tartamudear él, consciente del deseo y también de las consecuencias-. Sería un gran honor… y un placer, pero… No es posible. Soy un exiliado por orden de Su Majestad la Reina y no… No puedo abandonar este lugar.   
-Lo sé -esta vez ella esperaba el contraataque, estaba pulcramente redactado en su mente, pero aquel Rey estaba acorralado, también sabía eso. Se preparó para el jaque mate-. Por eso pedí audiencia con ella y con el Rey. Les conté la verdad acerca del Matarreyes, cómo salvó la ciudad… Les expliqué que es un hombre de honor, alguien comprensivo y sensato, y que no representa una amenaza para el reino. Les relaté cómo… Cómo salvó mi vida, cómo me ayudó a cumplir con la misión que Lady Catelyn me encomendó… Me temo que les conté todo. Sé que es su historia y que no tenía ningún derecho a revelarla, pero Sir Jaime, en cuanto supe de su exilio comprendí que era una tremenda injusticia, y el mundo había de saberlo. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por Poniente, por mí… Sencillamente, no podía permitirlo.  
-¿Y qué dijeron? -sus lágrimas estaban al borde del abismo, ansiando respuesta.  
-Redactaron un indulto real -sentenció, extendiéndole el documento que desde que desmontó de su caballo había esperado, impaciente, a ser liberado por las manos de su destinatario.  
Él lo tomó, temblando, deshizo el lazo y extendió el pergamino. No fue capaz de leerlo, la emoción acababa de tenderle una trampa letal y apenas podía distinguir su nombre en una caligrafía elegante y serena. Cayó la primera lágrima, y la segunda.  
-Brienne, yo…  
-No diga nada. Usted me salvó la vida… Dos veces, además -. Sonrió al recordar aquella última despedida, en tiempos de guerra, la figura de él perdiéndose entre la niebla, el sonido del agua atenuando el de hombres apoderándose de la fortaleza-. No me debe nada, Sir Jaime.  
Y él no pudo más que soltar una débil carcajada. Cómo una criatura podía permanecer pura como el amanecer en un mundo repleto de inmundicia y ruindad, era una pregunta que los maestres habrían de repetirse hasta el fin de los tiempos. Jaime, sin embargo, había dejado de buscar una respuesta. Desde aquel preciso instante, supo que viviría sorprendiéndose, día tras día, y que ésa sería la luz que iría llenando cada espacio hueco de su ser, despertándolo con fonemas de un lenguaje extraño.  
-Entonces sí -dijo, henchido de orgullo-. Será para mí un gran honor y un placer ocupar el puesto como Jefe de la Guardia de Tarth.  
Se miraron, sus sonrisas temblaron porque anhelaban ser más amplias y no encontraban ya lugar suficiente para ello. Aquel vínculo que los unía, tan indefinido, etéreo y ambiguo, complicaba aún más el qué decir, cómo actuar.   
-Gracias, Brienne -sencillamente, no pudo evitarlo.

 

No era en absoluto una coincidencia que, junto a los cuatro jinetes que aguardaban el regreso de su señora, hubiese un corcel blanco. Brienne, Señora de Tarth, no acostumbraba a dejar que los detalles fueran tejidos por el azar, y cuando partieron de su hogar, acarició a aquel caballo, saboreando el momento, años atrás, en el que vislumbró la flamante figura de Sir Jaime Lannister montando uno similar, el destello de un diamante entre el carbón.   
Él debía haber estado ciego, pues no se percató de la presencia del animal hasta que Brienne le entregó las riendas. Era una sensación deliciosa la de volver a montar a caballo. Comenzaron con un paso suave, despidiéndose en silencio de aquella pobre granja gris, de los páramos ásperos, del Señor Guthrie y del Señor Vane, el primero ahogado por la rabia y el segundo, impasible.  
-¿Cuántos días hay hasta Tarth? -preguntó Jaime, una vez la comitiva inició el galope.  
-Veinte a pie y cinco en barco -respondió Brienne, sin apartar la vista del horizonte, que todo lo prometía, donde ella guardaba la verdad incontrolable.  
-Otra excursión juntos, entonces.  
“Ah, ya lo huelo, sí”, pensó ella, “humor afilado, cuánto te he extrañado”.  
-Eso me temo. Espero que no pierda la otra mano.  
Él sonrió maliciosamente, pero hizo caso omiso de lo predecible, obvió las reglas del juego, tiró el tablero, puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, sobre las de ella y, sin apartar la vista de sus dos ojos oceánicos, dijo:  
-Espero que no nos separemos al final.  
Y desaparecieron por entre los caminos. Ambos hartos de perder, preparados para amar y conquistar.


End file.
